Hetalia: World Karaoke
by Nishiki-chan27
Summary: On a whim  yet again .  Character theme songs found via hopefully funny banter with a few serious bits and  maybe  a little romance.  Open to song suggestions, as always!
1. Strawberry Avalanche

A/N: I'm going to hell for this one… *immediately gets quote from Macbeth in her head* *headdesk* I haaaaate you Shakespeare… Anyway. It's been a long week. If this sucks say so and I will take it down. Really I will.

Any kind of review, whether it's a friendly one or a flame (though I greatly prefer constructive criticism even if you want this story down), is appreciated and I will definitely take it to heart. Oh, also, I love getting comment on who should sing this or that. Honestly. (Though I will tell you now I may not use it… I'm so sorry for any wounded pride.)

I do not own Hetalia nor any of the songs I use. All credit goes to the artist/band named. I also wasn't the first to come up with a karaoke machine that reads the persona/emotion of the singer: that goes to Kurisuten-chan. Thank you.

Final note: I'm going to refer to each character by their human name, if you don't mind… I'll list the country after for the first time in case you're like me and can't directly link names to faces, but afterward you're kinda on your own… *evil Russia laugh* (Canada: Isn't that your normal laugh?)

**X HETALIA X**

**Hetalia: Karaoke Powers  
Ch. 1: Feliciano**

"It'll be fun…" Alfred (America) coaxed, poking Arthur's (England's) face repeatedly. "C'mon… there'll be food, and drinks, and singing, and…"

"Stop touching me." Arthur whacked his hand away, blushing with irritation. "Really, Alfred, _this_ is how you spend your free time? Planning 'karaoke' contests?" He _hmph_ed and turned away to go back to reading one of his books out of a copious amount of shelves of books. Alfred continued poking him until finally getting Arthur to turn around with a *gentlemanly* roar. "Will you _stop_ bothering me if I agree to this blood _stupid_ idea, you git?" Alfred nodded enthusiastically and began dragging his captive away from his awfully comfy chair.

"I refuse to go first." Arthur said with a huff. Alfred brushed this off, adding to Arthur's annoyance. "Answer me, dolt!"

"Hey guys! I got him to agree!" Alfred waved triumphantly at the assembled countries sitting in the conveniently located pub just outside of Arthur's house. _I don't want to know how this got here.. I don't want to know how this got here.. I don't want to know…_ Arthur repeated over and over. "So, who wants to go first?"

"Oh! Me, me! Pick me!" Feliciano (N. Italy) cried waving to get the attention of everyone within a radius of fifty meters from where he stood. Without waiting for any kind of answer he pranced up to the platform and machine, hitting the "shuffle" button.

"Wait, isn't he supposed to _pick_ a song?" Ludwig (Germany) asked. Kiku (Japan) shook his head. Alfred spoke over his reply, saying: "I got Kiku to rig it so the songs we get reflect our personas!"

"You can do that?" Ludwig asked, awfully impressed. Kiku nodded humbly and turned to face Feliciano, who was _way too excited_ to be anyone but who he was. Had he been anyone else, he would be given a drug test to check for anything seriously illegal.

"Does anyone want a drink? I was going up anyway," Ivan (Russia**1**) asked. Everyone shook their heads, choosing to go up later in case Ivan cursed them somehow by holding a cup. Would they be surprised? Not even remotely. (A/N: I typed "Russia" and my computer went into hibernation. I feel pretty accomplished, getting cursed by Russia.)

Anyway, it's probably best to go back to Feliciano before he hurts himself.

He got the song "Strawberry Avalanche" by Owl City.

"_This is a world of dreams and reverie  
Where I felt the stars explode around me  
A crash-landed star sent a gleam  
As it slashed open a moonbeam  
And I stared back breathlessly  
As mountains of fruit tumbled out  
I barely had the chance to shout:  
Oh strawberry avalanche, please crash over me!_

"_Staying awake at night was rather hard  
Deep in a sleeping bag in your backyard  
When we woke up buried alive  
Underneath a fruity landslide  
We both laughed hysterically  
It could've been just another dream,  
But I swear I heard you scream:  
'Oh strawberry avalanche, please crash over me!'_

"_Oh it's a citrus constellation in the galaxy  
Crashed on the back of both my eyelids  
That I've been dying to see_

"_If you were a beautiful sound in the echoes all around  
Then I'd be your harmony  
And we'd sing along with the crowds  
Beneath the candy-coated clouds  
Oh strawberry avalanche, please crash over me!_

"_This is a world of dreams and reverie  
Where I felt the stars explode around me…"_

More from politeness (as anyone who sings karaoke knows) than anything else, everybody in the room clapped. Feliciano, however, seemed to not care either way and instead ghosted back to his seat, doing his infamous "veh.. veh.." sound again.

Ludwig affectionately patted his head. "I'm afraid that song was probably the most philosophical thing you will ever say- or sing, as it were." Feliciano turned with a confused "Veh?" before going back to whatever it is he was doing in the first place.

"I think you have a point," Roderich (Austria) said. Elizaveta (Hungary) giggled behind one hand.

"Now who wants to go?" Alfred asked. "In _my_ opinion, Arthur should go, but if anyone else wants to-"

"Not on your life!" Arthur replied hotly. "Imbecile!"

"That's right, release all your sexual tension _now_," Francis (France- they really though hard about _this_ name) said, "so we don't have to endure a ballad!"

"Asshole!" Both shouted at once before resuming their argument.

"In that case, _I'll_ go!" Francis said in his annoying way. And where the _hell_ did he get the random roses?

"Spare us!" Raivis (Latvia) wailed. "Let Mr. Ivan go, at least his will be openly scary!"

"Raivis, noo!" Toris and Eduard (Lithuania and Estonia) yelled at the same time. However by this point, Latvia had acquired the brunt of Ivan's anger.

**X HETALIA X**

By the way, I am a supporter of Gerita, so if this annoyed non-supporters, well sorry (but not really). Yes, I understand that Feliciano may have been a little OOC (you will probably notice this with every character- it's how I read into them, so…) but I thought this song, between his wandering mind and constant reverie and his love of food would reflect both in a fairly good way. I did not want to use any completely food-related songs (yet) but they may show up. I have an affinity for "I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts" and that may show up one of these days. (Arthur: Why? This makes absolutely no sense!) I also have an affinity for London. (Arthur: …)


	2. Moondance CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT

A/N: Still own nothing. Sorry to disappoint.

**X HETALIA X**

**Hetalia: Karaoke Powers  
Ch. 2: Francis**

"In that case, _I'll_ go!" Francis said in his annoying way. And where the _hell_ did he get the random roses?

"Spare us!" Raivis (Latvia) wailed. "Let Mr. Ivan go, at least his will be openly scary!"

"Raivis, noo!" Toris and Eduard (Lithuania and Estonia) yelled at the same time. However by this point, Raivis had acquired the brunt of Ivan's anger.

Francis was oblivious as ever it seemed and pressed the wonderfully shiny (shiiiinyyy…) button to receive his song. Meanwhile, there seemed to be a sudden commotion as Peter (Sealand) joined the group- as it turned out, he had been forgotten by Alfred. As had poor Matthew (Canada). Because that was _totally_ new for him.

Feliks (Poland) and Ivan had gotten into an argument over the treatment/mistreatment of Toris, who had attempted to get the Raivis situation under control and practically leapt into the line of fire. The aforementioned later debated who to side with whilst still trying to get the situation under some semblance of control. Gilbert (Prussia) and Antonio (Spain) had a running commentary going and were pooling bets on who would win: Feliks or Ivan. Out of nowhere, they also began selling buttons for each side. This was causing even more commotion than before (not to mention Arthur and Alfred still going at it) and Francis finally got very annoyed.

"Will you morons stop fighting? I'm singing now- you may all shower me with love~!"

Now every country had something to agree on as they shouted "NO." Which Francis conveniently ignored as he sang his song, "Moondance" by Van Morrison.

"_Well it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in our eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies_

"_And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes above  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your hot strength and blazing contours_

"_You know the night's magic seems to  
Whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine  
In your blush_

"_Can I just have one more moondance with you,  
My love?  
Can I just make some more romance with you,  
My love?_

"_Well I wanna make love to you tonight  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come  
And I know now the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run_

"_When you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure that you're never alone  
There and then, all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own_

"_And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know then how you want me bad  
It can't hide_

"_Can I just have one more moondance with you,  
My love?  
Can I just make some more romance with you,  
My love?_

"_Well it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
With stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
Neath the cover of October skies_

"_And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes above  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your hot strength and blazing contours_

"_You know the night's magic seems to  
Whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine  
In your blush_

"_Can I just have one more moondance with you,  
My love?  
Can I just make some more romance with you,  
My love?_

"_One more moondance  
In the moonlight  
In the moonlight  
On a magic night_

"_Can I have just one more dance with you,  
My love?"_

Dead. Silence.

"Well? I'm waiting to be showered with your love and praise!" Francis said, still painfully ignorant to his audience's.. "reluctance".

Ludwig coughed softly. "Words… fail." Many others nodded their agreement. The most painful part of this whole ordeal was Feliciano's complete obliviousness about the entire thing.

"What what Big Brother talking about?" He asked, pausing his "veh's" to ask. No one answered and after a long silence Kiku had the sense to go against his usual traits and speak in the other's refraining silence.

"The birds and the bees." He replied simply, gingerly (and rather awkwardly) patting Feliciano's head. "Big Brother Francis was just… _creatively expressing himself._"

"I couldn't have put it better," Francis replied. "Well, I actually could.. Would you like me to-"

"NO." Arthur replied, whacking him upon the backside of his head. "That's quite enough."

"Ahem. So!" Alfred continued, figuring it best not to dwell further on the subject left gapingly open in the air. "Why don't you go, Natalia (Belarus)?" The brown-haired girl _hmph_ed and stood. "Thanks for bailing us out!" He whispered to her. "This could've gotten bad!"

"You _invited_ Francis. _You_ invited _Francis_. _You invited Francis._"

"I got that much already, Natalia…"

"Restating your end-game move," she replied. "By the way, _anyone who touches my brother will be severely maimed and/or killed painfully." _The purple flames of death Ivan often exploited did not spread about her, but her point was made dutifully clear.

"Y-yes'm…" everyone replied shakily. Ivan slunk off to disappear in a corner and hopefully escape _prior_ to having to jump out a window to escape his obsessive sister. It made him wonder a moment if she realized how _completely_ incestuous this whole ordeal had become and how _badly_ he wanted it to be _over_.

"If it scares Ivan, we're all in trouble," Matthew (Canada) murmured.

"Hey, I didn't know you came, too!" Alfred said happily.

**X HETALIA X**

So! Another chapter. I had many possibilities for Francis… and this one seemed most prudent.. or I just really love Van Morrison…

I felt a _little_ awkward considering Van Morrison comes from the U.K… It felt a little weird historically, but I don't believe in music boundaries.. if anyone has a complaint, well… I'll take it like a Belarus. And claw down your door later.


	3. Bad Romance

A/N: So another chapter. This one is purely crack as given to you by Sorastro and I in choir. "Channel your inner Belarus!" was said and we couldn't focus, period. Now, to figure out how to sneak a knife on stage…

And despite my attempts I still don't own Hetalia.

**X HETALIA X**

**Hetalia: Karaoke Powers  
Ch. 3: Natalia**

"Y-yes'm…" everyone replied shakily [to Natalia]. Ivan slunk off to disappear in a corner and hopefully escape prior to having to jump out a window to escape his obsessive sister. It made him wonder a moment if she realized how completely incestuous this whole ordeal had become and how badly he wanted it to be over.

"If it scares Ivan, we're all in trouble," Matthew (Canada) murmured.

"Hey, I didn't know you came, too!" Alfred said happily.

"Alfred, hush, or the scary one will kill you," Matthew said in an uncharacteristic show of bravery (speaking up to Alfred was very tough for him, mind you). Alfred took one look at the female version of Ivan and shushed up. Needless to say, she looked innocent but was undoubtedly brutal.

"Do you think psychopathic tendency runs in the family?" Raivis asked. Toris clapped a hand over the smaller's mouth before this escalated into tears and bloodshed. "Just listen to the song, please, Raivis, so we can escape with all limbs intact! I know you don't mean to be, but your bluntness causes problems for everyone!"

Raivis nodded and shut up with a warning glare from Natalia. Had a room with Alfred within it ever been so dreadfully silent?

No. The answer is no.

Natalia's song (chosen randomly and courtesy of Sorastro the Queen of the Night) was "Bad Romance" by Lady GaGa.

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance_

"_Rah-rah ah-ah-ah  
Ro-ma ro-ma-ma  
Ga-ga ooh-la-la  
Want your bad romance_

"_Rah-rah ah-ah-ah  
Ro-ma ro-ma-ma  
Ga-ga ooh-la-la  
Want your bad romance_

"_I want your ugly I want your disease  
I want your everything as long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love, love, love I want your love_

"_I want your drama, the touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love, love, love  
I want your love  
(love, love, love I want your love)_

"_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance_

"_I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance_

"_Rah-rah ah-ah-ah  
Ro-ma ro-ma-ma  
Ga-ga ooh-la-la  
Want your bad romance_

"_I want your horror I want your design  
Cuz you're a criminal as long as you're mine  
I want your love  
Love, love, love  
I want your love_

"_I want your psycho, your vertical stick  
Want you in my rear window baby it's sick  
I want your love  
Love, love, love  
I want your love_

"_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you (Cus I'm a freak bitch, baby)  
I want it bad, your bad romance_

"_I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance_

"_Rah-rah ah-ah-ah  
Ro-ma ro-ma-ma  
Ga-ga ooh-la-la  
Want your bad romance_

"_Rah-rah ah-ah-ah  
Ro-ma ro-ma-ma  
Ga-ga ooh-la-la  
Want your bad romance_

"_Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk passion baby  
Work it, I'm a freak bitch, baby_

"_I want your love and I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends  
J'veux ton amore  
Et je veux ton revenge  
J'veua ton amore  
I don't wanna be friends  
I don't wanna be friends  
I don't wanna be friends  
Want your bad romance!  
(Caugh in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!_

"_I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Want your bad romance!  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance)_

"_Rah-rah ah-ah-ah  
Ro-ma ro-ma-ma  
Ga-ga ooh-la-la  
Want your bad romance."_

"Yay?" Alfred asked, nervously clapping. The Baltic brothers clapped in the hopes of avoiding painful fist-face contact from the scary sister of Ivan. "Do you think Katyusha (Ukraine) is adopted?" Alfred asked Eduard in a softer voice. Eduard shrugged but Raivis (obviously forgetting Toris' earlier comments) nodded enthusiastically and said "I'm sure of it! She's so nice and friendly and caring and nerver-"

Ivan picked that moment to come back into the club (seeing as Natalia had slunk off with a snarl of "I'm coming for you, Big Brother…") and overheard the conversation between the threesome. Raivis stiffened and didn't dare ask if the scary older brother of the scary girl was behind him. The over powering aura alerted him immediately and he slowly sank to floor height to converse with the gnomes living under his chair.

"H-hey, Ivan," Alfred said. "Had a good walk?"

"Alfred, you git, stop talking, he still has his pipe." Arthur hissed, much to the amusement of Francis. Yao (China) rolled his eyes and cleared his throat for attention. "Can we get on with this, please-aru?"

"Of course!" Alfred said cheerfully. "Hey, Arthur-"

"NO."

"But-"

"Not even remotely."

"I'm sure you'd-"

"Rest assured, I would not."

"Please?" Alfred did puppy eyes, causing Arthur's resolve to waver. "Please?"

"Fine." On one condition," he replied before the hopeless _git_ (said lovingly) could begin his victory party. "You must go first."

"Oh, fine," Alfred said. "Guess what? I GOT ARTHUR TO AGREE TO SING A SONG!"

"Good for you!" Elizaveta said encouragingly. "Now, why don't _you_ go, Alfred?"

**X HETALIA X**

A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed and/or read! I hope you'll give input on the songs if you have an opinion (as shown here, I'll do anything within reason. I hate Lady GaGa, yet I did this for Sorastro, who thought it would be hilarious.) (TO SORASTRO: I LISTENED TO THIS SONG NINE TIMES IT'S STUCK IN MY HEAD YOU'D BETTER HAVE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!) (P.S. GRAH!)

Please continue to enjoy! And if I should change anything, please tell me if you have the time and/or inclination!


	4. One Week

A/N: I still own nothing (if I did, they would have already done a musical). And thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or read! This song was Kurisuten-chan's idea. Thank you, Kuri-tan! :)

**X HETALIA X**

**Hetalia: Karaoke Powers  
Ch. 4: Alfred**

"Fine." On one condition," Arthur replied before the hopeless _git_ (said lovingly) could begin his victory party. "You must go first."

"Oh, fine," Alfred said. "Guess what? I GOT ARTHUR TO AGREE TO SING A SONG!"

"Good for you!" Elizaveta said encouragingly. "Now, why don't _you_ go, Alfred?"

"Got it! By the way, no one is allowed to not like my song!"

"Okay," came the tired chorus. Alfred's antics never seemed to change.

"Hey, Arthur, do you want anything to drink?" Ivan asked, trying hard not to visibly snicker at the poor Brit.

Arthur sighed. "No, thanks anyway." He pulled unhappily at the wrist collar that Alfred had chained to him to make _certain_ he didn't escape. Alfred had said he would've preferred to have Natalia stand guard, but one look from Ivan sent him eating his words quickly. So, instead, Roderich was in charge of watching the captive (seeing as he was the most responsible/capable person in the room at the time being).

With little flamboyance or problems caused by the spectators, Alfred was able to begin singing his song, "One Week" by the Barenaked Ladies.

"_It's been  
One week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said 'I'm angry'  
Five days since you laughed at me  
Sayin' 'Get back together? Come back and see me'  
Three days in the living room  
Realized it was all my fault but wouldn't tell you  
Yet today, you've forgiven me  
So it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

"_Watch your head a watch a hoodwink  
does it make you stop 'n think  
You think you're lookin' at Aqua Man  
I summon fish to the dish  
Although I like the challis Swiss I like the sushi  
Cuz it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabi when I bust rhymes  
Like Lee Ann Vimes  
Cuz I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try match wits  
You try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stink' achin' shake  
I like vanilla, cuz it'sthe finest of the flavors  
Gotta see the show cus then you the vertigo is gonna grow  
It's so dangerous you have to sign a waiver_

"_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile cuz I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy to laugh at funeral  
Can't understand what I mean? You soon will.  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of takin' off my shirt_

"_It's been  
One week since you looked at me  
Threw your hands in the air and said 'You're crazy'  
Five days since you tackled me  
I still have the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since that afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault a moment too soon  
Today you've forgiven me  
So I'll sit back and wait until you say you're sorry_

"_Chickety-China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brains starts tickin'  
Watchin' 'X-Files' with no lights on  
We're Dans la Maison  
I hope the smoking man's the next one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
Like Kurosawa I make mad films  
K I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a samurai  
Gonna get a better set of clubs gotta find the ones with tiny nubs  
So my iron's not always flying off the back swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
Cuz that cartoon has got the boom  
Anime babes always make me think the wrong thing.  
_

"_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile cuz I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy to laugh at funeral  
Can't understand what I mean? You soon will.  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt_

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to the side and said 'I'm sorry'  
Five days since I laughed at you  
Saying you did just what I thought you were gonna do  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame but what did we do?  
Today, you just smiled at me  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry_

_Still be two days till we say we're sorry_

_Still be two days till we say we're sorry_

_Birchmount Stadium Home of the Robbie_

Arthur's scowl deepened as applause began. "Honestly, _my_ music is much better." He complained.

"Oh, yes, I'm _certain_ a bunch of high British schoolboys-"

"The Beatles were not high! 'I Am the Walrus' was a fluke! A fluke, you hear me, a fluke! You damned wankers…"

"Then how do you explain Mick Jager?" Alfred asked.

"I am not responsible for any actions of my citizens! Only my army!"

"Since when?"

"I don't follow where this is going," Ludwig said with a sigh. "This is worse than understanding the mystery that is Feliciano's mind."

**X HETALIA X**

A/N: Thanks to those of you who have reviewed! And next chapter is the long-awaited and led up to song that belongs to Arthur~! I would say I've been planning for it, but…. *quickly scrolls through her British band lists* Uh… eh. I'll get it up soon, don't worry! *dodges hand grenade followed by pin*

Please continue to enjoy! If I should change anything please let me know!


	5. Viva la Vida

A/N: FINALLY I'VE GOTTEN AROUND TO IT. Still own nothing.

**X HETALIA X**

**Hetalia: Karaoke Powers  
Ch. 5: Arthur (Finally)**

"I don't follow where this is going," Ludwig said with a sigh. "This is worse than understanding the mystery that is Feliciano's mind."

"Veh? I heard my name." Feliciano looked over at his counterpart who affectionately rubbed his head, earning a happy sigh from the brunette. Feliciano scooted closer and rested his head on the German's (rather broad) shoulder. Ludwig blushed slightly and shot a glare at Roderich who scoffed at their close behavior.

"C'mon, Arthur, your turn!" Alfred practically sang, dragging the poor Brit by the back of his shirt collar. "No running away!"

"Fine, fine," Arthur grumbled, trying to force the younger nation away from his now rumpled shirt. _This had better not be stupid. This really had better not be stupid._

A stunned hush fell over the crowd. Arthur felt a blush creeping up his neck. _Pleasepleaseplease don't let this be stupid._ He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the artist, Coldplay- they were notoriously famous and didn't suck or embarrass him. Not that _any_ of _his_ bands would suck- just embarrass him. Yep. That was definitely the answer.

The song he was given (much much _much _to his relief) was "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay.

"_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own._

"_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemies eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
'Now the old king is dead; long live the king'  
One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillar of sand_

"_I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs a-singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

"_For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go  
There is never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world._

"_It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Ah, who would ever wanna be king?_

"_I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs a-singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

"_For some reason I can't explain  
I know St. Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world._

"_I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs a-singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

"_For some reason I can't explain  
I know St. Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world._

"I feel accomplished," Alfred said smugly, admitted blown away by the fact that Arthur really _hadn't_ been kidding- his music fucking _rocked_. Arthur huffed as he sat down, muttering something akin to _wonderful, glad you're happy with my pain and suffering, you unthankful git…_

Like he'd let _any_one know he actually enjoyed the stupid competition.

**X HETALIA X**

A/N: Finally done. I hope you people don't hate me…

Look forward to Prussia next!


	6. 5 Maerz

A/N: Yay I'm back to writing this story! Still own nothing, love this band.

**X HETALIA X**

**Hetalia: Karaoke Powers  
Ch. 6.: Gilbert**

"I feel accomplished," Alfred said smugly, admitted blown away by the fact that Arthur really _hadn't_ been kidding- his music fucking _rocked_. Arthur huffed as he sat down, muttering something akin to _wonderful, glad you're happy with my pain and suffering, you unthankful git…_

Like he'd let _any_one know he actually enjoyed the stupid competition.

Gilbert, claiming his AWESOME singing prowess would beat everyone else's NOT AWESOME singing ability into a grave, walked up AWESOMELY to sing his undoubtedly AWESOME song.

As it was, he was AWESOMELY right and got the AWESOME song "5. März" by Megaherz. (who's tired of the word "AWESOME" yet?)

The heavy rock beat began and the albino nation grinned. Right up his alley.

_Siest du mich?  
H__ö__rst du mich?  
Was hab ich dir getan?  
Warum serst__ö__rst du mich?  
F__ü__hlst du mich?  
Sp__ü__rst du mich?  
Wenn du mich nicht mehr liebst  
Warum ber__ü__hrst du mich?  
Brauchst du mich?  
Sag glaubst du nich  
Dass es besser ist du lebst dein leben  
Ohne mich.  
Erkennst du mich?  
Verstehst du nicht?  
Warum bist du __ü__berhaupt noch hier?  
Was willst du noch von mir?_

_Augen auf! –Wer sieht versteht  
Wie gnadenlos die Zeit vergeht  
Wie sich der zeiger  
Dreht unentwegt  
Er steht nie still_

_Du weißt nicht was du willst  
Du weißt nicht wo du stehst  
Weißt nicht woher du kommst wohin du gehst  
Du weißt nicht was dich treibt  
Was am ende für dich bleibt  
Warum bist du so blaß, so kalt, so herzlos?  
Du wießt nicht was du tust  
Weißt nicht woran du glaubst  
Sag mir wozu und ob du mich noch brauchst  
Wenns einfach nicht mehr paßt wenn du mich wirklich nur noch haßt  
Warum bist du noch hier?  
Wofür?  
Was willst du noch von mir?  
Was willst du noch?  
Was willst du noch?  
Was willst du noch?  
Was willst du noch von mir?_

_Seihst du mich?  
Erkennst du mich?  
Ganz teif in meinem herz  
Ist noch ein platz für dich  
Ich suche dich  
Ich sehne mich  
Nachdem was ich geliebt hab doch  
Ich find es nicht_

_Augen auf! –Wer sieht versteht  
Wie gnadenlos die Zeit vergeht  
Wie sich der zeiger  
Dreht unentwegt  
Er steht nie still_

_Viel zu lange  
Viel zu spat  
Sturm geerntet wind gesät  
Die zeit vergeht unentwegt  
Sie steht nie still_

_Du weißt nicht was du willst  
Du weißt nicht wo du stehst  
Weißt nicht woher du kommst wohin du gehst  
Du weißt nicht was dich treibt  
Was am ende für dich bleibt  
Warum bist du so blaß, so kalt, so herzlos?  
Du wießt nicht was du tust  
Weißt nicht woran du glaubst  
Sag mir wozu und ob du mich noch brauchst  
Wenns einfach nicht mehr paßt wenn du mich wirklich nur noch haßt  
Warum bist du noch hier?  
Wofür?  
Was willst du noch von mir?  
Was willst du noch?  
Was willst du noch?  
Was willst du noch?  
Was willst du noch von mir?_

_Was willst du noch?  
Was willst du noch?  
Was willst du noch?  
Was willst du noch von mir?  
Sag mir!_

_Was willst du noch?  
Was willst du noch?  
Was willst du noch?  
Was willst du noch von mir?  
Sag mir!_

_Was willst du noch?  
Was willst du noch?  
Was willst du noch?  
Was willst du noch von mir?  
Sag mir!_

_Was willst du noch?  
Was willst du noch?  
Was willst du noch?  
Was willst du noch von mir?_

_(__**Translation)**_

_Do you see me?  
Do you hear me?  
What have I done to you?  
Why are you destroying me?  
Can you feel me?  
Do you notice me?  
If you don't love me anymore,  
Why are you touching me?  
Do you need me?  
Say you don't believe  
That it's better you live your life without me  
Do you recognize me?  
Do you understand?  
Why are you here at all?  
What do you still want from me?_

_Eyes open- Who sees, understands  
How mercilessly time passes  
The hand turns  
Continuously  
It never stand still_

_You don't know what you want  
You don't where you stand  
Don't know where you come from or where you're going  
You don't what's driving you  
Or what remains for you at the end  
Why are you so pale, so cold, so heartless?  
You don't know what you're doing  
You don't know what you believe  
Tell me why and whether you still need me  
It simply doesn't fit anymore, if you really only hate me  
Why are you still here?  
What for?  
What do you still want from me?  
What do you still want?  
What do you still want?  
What do you still want?  
What do you still want from me?_

_Do you see me?  
Do you recognize me?  
Deep down in my heart  
There is still space for you  
I am searching for you  
I am longing  
For what I have loved  
But I didn't find_

_Eyes open! –Who sees, understands  
How mercilessly time passes  
The hand turns  
Continuously  
It never stands still_

_Much too long  
Much too late  
Storm is reaped  
Wind is sown  
Time passes,  
Continuously,  
It never stands still_

_You don't know what you want  
You don't where you stand  
Don't know where you come from or where you're going  
You don't what's driving you  
Or what remains for you at the end  
Why are you so pale, so cold, so heartless?  
You don't know what you're doing  
You don't know what you believe  
Tell me why and whether you still need me  
It simply doesn't fit anymore, if you really only hate me  
Why are you still here?  
What for?  
What do you still want from me?  
What do you still want?  
What do you still want?  
What do you still want?  
What do you still want from me?_

_What do you still want?  
What do you still want?  
What do you still want?  
What do you still want from me?  
Tell me!_

_What do you still want?  
What do you still want?  
What do you still want?  
What do you still want from me?  
Tell me!_

_What do you still want?  
What do you still want?  
What do you still want?  
What do you really still want from me?_

Despite most of those present had not that slightest clue what had just been sung, there was lots of clapping. Lots, and lots, of clapping. Gilbert bowed, because, duh, _anyone_ as AWESOME as him totally _could_ if he damn well pleased. So ha ha in all of your faces.

"Hey, West, what's with the long face?" He asked his (probably adoptive) younger brother. Ludwig tried not to roll his eyes at the oblivious albino beside him, and shook his head.

"It's nothing."

"Sure, if you say so."

"Who would've thought Gilbert could sing?" Raivis asked, still unbelievably blunt.

"Latviaaa…" Toris groaned. "Not again…"

"Totally in agreement. But there's no way he can, like, sing better than my Liet!" Feliks argued.

"Please don't drag me into this!" Toris pleaded, to no avail as he was dragged across the room, much to the amusement of Arthur, as he was no longer the only one being forced into this against his will.

" Feliks? This is a little backward. Typically, the person who poses the challenge sings," Francis interjected.

"Well, like, I don't want to."

**X HETALIA X**

A/N: Well, there you go. This was inspired partly by Kurisuten-chan for introducing me to the song and to the YouTuber, Skadipirate, for making a video with this character and song. Look up "Prussia 5. Marz" and you shall see what I mean.

Obviously, poor Toris is being pushed into being next only because I don't have anyone else set up yet… oops.. (Toris: Not fair! I didn't know you and Feliks were in cahoots!) (Shii: Well, not exactly.. I just sorta paid him off..?) (*scowl*) (Shii: Very attractive.) Anywho! We shall see you again, da? *kolkolkol*


	7. Randomness Part One

**X HETALIA X**

**Hetalia: Karaoke Powers  
Ch. 7.: Randomness, Part One**

**Scene One: France Is Not Wearing Underwear Today! (As seen in Avenue Q)**

A normal (?) day in the lovely land of Hetalia.

Or so you thought.

Arthur was nonchalantly paging through another leaflet on something (the management is not certain what or even if we want to know), Alfred was being.. Alfred… (there's no other way to put it), and Ivan and Yao were conspicuously missing.

Oh, and, uh, Matthew was there. We think.

Out of nowhere, Francis burst in, music playing from nowhere (or wherever it was Francis' roses came from), and the Frenchman belting out some bizarre kind of torture: his singing.

"_I'm not wearing underwear today!  
No, I'm not wearing underwear today!  
Not that you probably care  
Much about my underwear  
Still, nonetheless, I've gotta say….  
That I'm not wearing underwear  
Today….!"_

An awkward silence encompassed the room, until Alfred clapped slowly. Francis bowed, much to the overall annoyance of Arthur, who threw a shoe at his head, shouting at him to "get a job."

Which, unfortunately for Arthur, led to being forcibly dragged from the room via Francis.

"What was that all about?" Alfred finally asked Matthew.

"I don't know, and how is that different from ever?"

Alfred paused. "Because, you _would_ know."

Matthew, realizing what he had said, quietly head-desked and cursed himself a million times over. Way to sound like a pervert.

**Scene Two: Natalia Wants to Have YOUR Babies.**

About the same time Francis burst into song about his underwear (or lack thereof) Natalia could be found stalking her older brother.

Again.

The urge any musical character would know all too well began to well up inside of her as she pounced upon her unwitting brother, causing her to break into beautiful melody:

_What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas  
But what if it don't?  
What happens in my head stays in my head  
But sometimes it won't  
What if you knew what I was thinking  
Would it make you like WOHHHHH!  
Don't wanna risk puttin' my foot in it  
So ill keep my mouth closed!_

All you hear is...

mmm mmm m m m m  
Gonna button my lip So the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta "beep" out what I really wanna shout  
Woops  
Did I say it out loud, did you find out?  
I wanna have your babies  
It's serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springing up like daisies

Some of my feelings keep escapin'  
so I make it a joke  
Nonchalant I keep on fakin'  
So my heart don't get broke  
I'm in a big big big big ocean in a tiny little boat  
Ill only put the idea out there If I know it's gonna float

All you hear is...

mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gonna button my lip  
So the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out  
What I really wanna shout  
Woops Did I say it out loud  
Did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
It's serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springing up like daisy's  
In my head there's a slot machine  
And I'm bettin' you're the one in my hopes and dreams

Trust me it would scare you if you knew what was goin' on in my brain  
Trust me it would scare you that I've picked out the church all the schools all the names  
If you knew it was all about you every wish Every candle every coin in a fountain  
Trust me it would scare you

Thats why I go...

mmm mmm m m m m m

mmm mmm m m m m m

Gonna button my lip  
So the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out  
What I really wanna shout  
Woops  
Did I say it out loud, did you find out?  
I wanna have your babies  
It's serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springing up like daisies

mmm mmm m m m m m

Gonna button my lip  
So the truth don't slip  
mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out  
What I really wanna shout  
Woops  
Did I say it out loud, did you find out?  
I wanna have your babies  
It's serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springing up like daisies

mmm mmm m m m m m

"Ahh!" Russia took off as fast as only an older brother with a sister with a one track mind can. "Leave me alone, _sestra_! I do not like where this is going!"

"!"

**X HETALIA X**


	8. Come On Get Higher

**X HETALIA X**

**Hetalia: Karaoke Powers  
Ch. 8.: Toris**

"Totally in agreement. But there's no way he can, like, sing better than my Liet!" Feliks argued.

"Please don't drag me into this!" Toris pleaded, to no avail as he was dragged across the room, much to the amusement of Arthur, as he was no longer the only one being forced into this against his will.

" Feliks? This is a little backward. Typically, the person who poses the challenge sings," Francis interjected.

"Well, like, I don't want to." Feliks replied with a shrug. "Totz not my kind of thing."

"I guess that works, too," Tino (Finland) replied. "But you should go up at _some_time, especially because you made Toris go up."

"Like, how would _that_ factor?"

"Oh, never mind." Tino replied tersely. Honestly, Feliks, sometimes…

"Feliks, are you really not going?" Feliciano whined. "I wanted to hear you sing!"

"I, like, might. But, like, probably not. I dunno."

Throughout this, Arthur had downed his second whiskey in ten minutes. Alfred watched with grim curiosity.

"How much longer until you think he's drunk?" Alfred asked Antonio. The Spaniard shrugged and slouched against the bar, chin on his arms, watching the Brit with the general appearance Russia held when watching two people beat the shit out of one another. This was heartily amusing.

"Like, shut up. Liet's singing now." Feliks complained, _much_ louder than the other two had been.

The aforementioned Lithuanian had already received his song without the ceremony Gilbert had taken. He had gotten a song that sounded *unfortunately* lovey-dovey. He did _not_ need this right now, not in front of everyone… (And especially not in front of Ivan and Feliks and quite possibly Natalia if he knew her at all, not that he'd ever say _that_ out loud, oh no, he wasn't pulling a Latvia.)

For those that are curious, the song given to our favorite brunette Baltic brother was "Come On Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson)

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget_

_So come on, get higher  
Loosen my lips  
Faith and desire  
And the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
_

_So come on, get higher  
Loosen my lips  
Faith and desire  
And the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

_I miss the sound of your voice  
Loudest the thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet, perfect  
Words that you said_

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget_

_So come on, get higher  
Loosen my lips  
Faith and desire  
And the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
_

_So come on, get higher  
Loosen my lips  
Faith and desire  
And the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

_I miss the pull of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils and  
God when you come one  
Hold on  
Hold on  
Hold on  
Hold on…_

_Sing sha la la la la, la  
Sing sha la la la la  
Oooh….  
Oooh…  
Oooh…_

_Come on, get higher  
Loosen my lips  
Faith and desire  
And the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
_

_So come on, get higher  
Loosen my lips  
Faith and desire  
And the swing of your hips  
Pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love_

_So wrong  
So wrong  
It's so right_

_So come on  
Get higher  
Come on  
Get higher  
Cuz everything works in  
Everything works in your arms_

Despite his scary insistence that Toris sing, Feliks was surprisingly quiet. When asked, he replied with a shrug and "I totz thought he'd do better. That was pretty, like… eh."

Toris rolled his eyes, happy it was over, and preparing to hide underneath the table and live with the gnomes Arthur believed lived there. He was certain they'd be nice to him…

Alfred sidled over. "So… Feliks, are you going up to-"

"No."

"It was worth a shot… I guess I used all my powers of persuasion on Arthur. He's so stubborn!"

"You can shut up, you bloody wanker!" Arthur shouted across the room, almost falling off his stool in his drunken stupor.

"Then… who's going to go?" Alfred asked, then suddenly and with an incredible fall noticed Matthew… again. "Mattie! You should go it's really fun…"

"Uh…" Matthew began, only to have Gilbert pounce on him.

"We could sing a duet, right?" Matthew blushed a deep crimson, but nodded anyway. From her table, Elizaveta smiled. They were terribly cute together!

**X HETALIA X**

A/N: Okay… I had nothing planned and then suddenly and with an amazing fireworks display (just kidding on the latter part) I found an ADORABLE Lietpol video to "Come On Get Higher" and therefore you have this chapter. …The vizigoths and ostrogoths are going to kill me in my sleep. (Toris: Yes. But I told Vizigoth not to bring his spider.) (Shii: Oh, goody…)

Okay, I'm running out of ideas for other characters by this point so until I have some inspiration or something we'll have a couple repeats… Alfred's coming up again soon… then we'll have someone new, probably, unless something goes terribly wrong… (which it could. You never know. And now Sorastro is thinking "And the pessimist strikes again.")

I was half-tempted to use an Emilie Autumn song.. but don't worry, you'll be hearing from Em sooner or later.

Do svidaniya!


	9. Attention

**X HETALIA X**

**Hetalia: Karaoke Powers  
Ch. 9.: Mattie and Gilbert**

"Then… who's going to go?" Alfred asked, then suddenly and with an incredible fall noticed Matthew… again. "Mattie! You should go it's really fun…"

"Uh…" Matthew began, only to have Gilbert pounce on him.

"We could sing a duet, right?" Matthew blushed a deep crimson, but nodded anyway. From her table, Elizaveta smiled. They were terribly cute together!

"So, the AWESOME me is going again!" Gilbert said, just a _little_ too loudly for Matthew's tastes. (Proof yet again PruCan is totally right- opposites attract, no?) "That means whatever song Mattie sings is going to be AWESOME as well, right?"

Matthew blushed but shrugged in agreement. That seemed enough for the albino beside him and the two were able to get up to the karaoke machine without another shouting of "AWESOME".

Roderich, meanwhile, noticed Elizaveta's "plotting" face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh? Nothing." Elizaveta replied, still smiling.

"You're definitely planning something, Elizaveta. What is it?"

"I can't plan the inevitable, Roderich."

He finally turned to look where she was looking and did a minor double-take. "You're joking."

"We'll just have to see…"

Finally another shout of "AWESOME" alerted the pair to the fact that the dynamic duo had successfully received their song and were preparing to sing without any damage being done to either man or any other thing in their general vicinity. That is what "success" looks like, contrary to popular belief.

"Hey! Author-person! Get the important bits, where I am!" Gilbert proceeded to yell, resulting in him having a cursor poke him repeatedly. Mission: Accomplished.

"Hey!"

Oh, fine. Anyway, the _important bits_ included the pair getting the song "Attention" by the Academy Is.

Matthew opened, leaving Gilbert to (awesomely) twiddle his thumbs (figuratively).

Matthew_: Attention, attention!  
May I have all your eyes and ears  
To the front of the room  
If only  
If only for one second_

_This table has taken a turn for the worse  
Rock bottom  
And over the edge  
Well, it not like it hurts that much anyway._

Gilbert: _Upside down and inside out  
When I leave here, I'm going alone  
Well, it's not like it  
Not like it  
Hurts much anyway_

Matthew: _Attention, attention!  
May I have all your eyes and ears  
To the front of the room  
If only  
If only for one second  
Would you hear what I have to say?_

Gilbert: _Oh-oh, did I mention  
When I see you it stings like hell?  
To think that we could have something  
That'll never happen_

Matthew: _If you'd hear what I have to-_

Gilbert: _This balance has written off my heart's desire  
I'm trying to make it alone  
But it's not like it hurts that much anyway_

Matthew: _Upside down and inside out  
When I leave here I'm going alone  
But I'm dyin'  
I'm dyin' to touch  
_

Gilbert: _And it's not like it  
Not like it hurts much anyway_

Matthew: _Attention, attention!  
May I have all your eyes and ears  
To the front of the room  
If only  
If only for one second  
Would you hear what I have to say?_

Gilbert: _Oh-oh did I mention  
When I see you it stings like hell?  
To think that we could have something..  
_

Matthew: _Something…_

Gilbert: _Attention, attention!  
May I have all your eyes and ears  
To the front of the room  
If only  
If only for one second  
Would you hear what I have to say?_

Matthew: _Oh-oh did I mention  
When I see you it stings like hell  
To think that we could have something  
That'll never happen  
Did you hear what I have to say?_

_Attention, attention…_

Gilbert: _Upside down and inside out..._

Matthew: _Attention, attention…_

Gilbert: _Upside down and inside out.._

Much applause happened. The first duet always gets loads of excitement. Gilbert teasingly ruffled Matthew's hair, a half-grin on his face. Matthew protested weakly, Gilbert's smile infectious.

Elizaveta's smile widened. "See, Roderich? The inevitable is in motion."

**X HETALIA X**

A/N: Alright, well, most of Matthew's parts are obvious until the end. He wants to be noticed by… well, basically everyone, but specifically at the end (To think we could have something/that'll never happen/did you hear what I have to say?) he wants to be found by Gilbert. (I'm a PruCan fanatic, can you tell? *snicker*)

Alright, no matter how much I hate the Frying-Pangle, it fit this song near to perfect and with Gilbert, well, whatever. Damn it, every song I've had him in, the Frying-Pangle is present. Bleh. Anyway- Gilbert's comments about how fine he is with being alone are refuted (brutally, ouch) in the Christmas special, part 5 when he sees Austria and Hungary together.

Ouch… Even I can feel bad for him. (Momo, stop gaping before something crawls in there to live.)

Question you should be asking number one (if you're not): why did Gilbert sing the "attention, attention" part in the final stanzas? I'll tell you why. I wanted him to stand up for Mattie and I wanted a mostly-equal duet and because I had already decided Mattie was singing Gilbert's part in the last stanzas, well, that's how the cow chewed the cud.

Question you should be asking number two: What's with all the thinking for us, huh? I've been listening to too Emilie Autumn. What? Yeah. No way! For real.

Question you should be asking number three: Which goes faster, an asylum wheelchair or an asylum hospital bed? To find out, hang around for a little while for not only Russia's song but also his bit of Asylum Secrets (as heavily influenced by the beautiful and talented EA).

Do svidaniya!


End file.
